Ribbon
by Sugar Cookies Rain
Summary: Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura bagai ikatan pita yang mengendur. Setelah peristiwa naas tujuh tahun lalu, Sakura seakan enggan menemui Sasuke. Namun bagaimana jika takdir mempermainkan mereka seenak hati?
1. Chapter 1

**Ribbon**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **©2016 Sugar Cookies Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Semua hal telah berbeda meski ia tak memejamkan mata. Semua tak lagi sama. Entah dirinya yang terlalu menutup diri dengan perubahan atau memang jiwanya tertinggal bersama kenangan tujuh tahun silam. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Sekali lagi bulir-bulir bening menyeruak. Memenuhi pipi putih wanita dengan mantel biru tua di ujung bangku gereja. Bibirnya tiada henti melantun doa, berharap Tuhan mengabulkan setidaknya satu dua permintaan yang sejak dulu ia pinta.

Lima menit berlalu dan tangan putih itu perlahan menghapus jejak bening yang tercipta. Membenarkan letak tas tangan, ia mengangkat syal tinggi-tinggi hingga batas hidung. Melangkah pergi bersama sedikit beban yang telah berkurang dari pundaknya.

High heels-nya bergemelatuk beradu dengan jalan. Menggema bersama tapak-tapak pejalan kaki lain. Waktu istirahatnya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Ia tersenyum miris manakala ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap papan reklame bergambar seorang pria yang sekonyong-konyong ia benci. Pria sama yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya sejauh ini.

* * *

"Kau tidak tertarik bermain drama?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari wanita yang tengah menata ulang rambut Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, membalas layangan pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah gelengan singkat. Irisnya sibuk memerhatikan saksama dua pekerja yang tengah mendandaninya sedemikian rupa. Sesekali tangannya bermain di ponsel pintar, memainkan game favorit yang sudah ia gemari sejak lama.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sering ditawari hal-hal semacam itu?" tak lantas jera, si penata rambut justru getol memberikan pertanyaan.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku tidak tertarik." Setelah jawaban singkat itu Prodigy Uchiha memilih menenggelamkan diri pada ponsel. Membuat wanita yang sedari tadi melontarkan pertanyaan menghela napas.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika soloist kenamaan ini menjadi kandidat utama pria paling diincar memainkan drama oleh produser-produser. Berkat penjiwaan juga kepiawaian menyanyi, lagu-lagu yang ia bawakan selalu meledak di pasaran. Bahkan saat menyanyi live pun ia bisa dengan natural menangis tanpa properti, seolah kisah tragis yang terkandung dalam lagu pernah ia alami.

Tidak terhitung banyak fasilitas maupun uang yang dijanjikan akan didapat Sasuke jika menandatangani kontrak. Namun tak lantas menyerah begitu saja, Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak lelah berkata tidak pada setiap produser yang menawarinya kontrak. Entah apa yang mendasari dirinya berlaku demikian namun jika ditanya oleh media, ia selalu menjawab tidak ingin menumpang ketenaran dengan mencoba bidang lain. Baginya, menyanyi saja sudah menyalurkan seluruh rasa yang ia miliki, mengapa harus menambahi dengan berakting? Buang-buang tenaga saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersiaplah. Lima menit lagi kau akan tampil," seorang kru televisi masuk ke ruang tunggu khusus Sasuke. Mengamati pria yang dinobatkan sebagai best soloist tiga tahun berturut-turut dengan sorot berbinar. Wajar saja. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan pria muda sejuta bakat ini?

Sang empunya ruangan mendongak, mengangguk singkat sebagai respon lalu ikut mengekor di belakang wanita yang memakai seragam kru itu. Memejamkan mata, Sasuke lantas melantunkan doa singkat. Hari ini ia harus bisa lebih baik lagi. Panggung ini akan ia taklukkan sekali lagi.

Intro musik terdengar saat Sasuke melangkah. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Semua penggemar yang turut mengikuti acara ini meneriakkan namanya. Fanchant keras, lampu sorot yang mengarah tepat, intro lagu usai dan bait demi bait ia lantunkan merdu.

Jerit keras terdengar kembali, Sasuke tidak peduli. Meski matanya tidak terpejam, leleh tangis begitu saja menyeruak mengiringi lagu Butterfly yang ia bawakan.

* * *

Sakura memijit pelipis yang terasa berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Bukan karena date line untuk check approval yang tengah ia pikirkan. Sama sekali bukan.

Setelah menyelinap ke gereja saat istirahat berakhir memakan sandwich cokelat juga jus apel favoritnya, ia lantas beranjak ke Divisi 2D untuk kembali bekerja. Tidak memiliki banyak kenalan di gedung ini membuatnya bebas menyelinap lalu kembali tanpa harus melalui perdebatan panjang. Saat ia menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan, hanya ada beberapa rekan kerja yang sudah selesai dengan urusan istirahat. Sisanya ia tidak mengerti.

Memutuskan tidak peduli, wanita dengan kemeja kotak-kotak kebesaran memilih duduk menghabiskan kudapan. Hingga kemudian telinganya dengan jelas mendengar lantunan suara indah menggema dari ponsel teman satu divisinya di pojok ruangan. Mengelu-elukan nama idola yang tengah bernyanyi seolah ia tengah larut berada di antara penggemar-penggemar fanatik lain. Wanita pemilik iris emerald itu memilih menutup telinga. Menyumbat sistem pendengaran dengan earphone yang mendengungkan lagu lain. Lagu apa saja yang ada di playlistnya kecuali lagu orang itu.

Tangan-tangan terampilnya melanjutkan tugas, menggambar latar perkotaan masa kini ditambah detail ruangan kantor polisi dan gedung televisi. Sakura menyempatkan diri melirik sekilas gadis di ujung ruangan yang kini menangis sesenggukan. Lalu yang terjadi setelahnya membuat ia harus bertahan untuk tidak memuntahkan makanan yang beberapa saat lalu ia telan.

"Totalitas penjiwaannya benar-benar luar biasa. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya, Tayuya-chan."

"Mereka tidak tahu dibalik keindahan suara itu ada sifat yang justru bisa membuat semua fans berbalik membencinya," gumam Sakura tersenyum miris.

* * *

Ada satu hal yang tidak disukai Sasuke sejak ia memutuskan menjadi artis. Seorang yang dengan sengaja mendekati dirinya hanya demi memperoleh ketenaran semata. Bahkan tidak terhitung gosip-gosip konyol yang mengatakan ia tengah menjalin kasih dengan sesama artis membludak begitu saja. Ia tidak mengerti. Padahal jika ditelaah lebih jauh, Sasuke tidak pernah menerima proyek duet kecuali jika diwajibkan.

Seperti sekarang, setelah selesai mengisi acara di Show Champion, wartawan mengerubungi mobil yang ia tumpangi demi mendapat satu jawaban; benar atau tidak pria dua puluh lima tahun itu menjalin kasih dengan salah satu member girl group kenamaan. Memilih tidak peduli, ia lantas masuk membiarkan manajernya mengurus segala hal yang sekiranya perlu dibicarakan.

"Aku heran mengapa wartawan-wartawan itu terus berbicara konyol tentangmu." Tiga menit terhitung sejak Sasuke masuk dalam van, Uzumaki Naruto sang manajer baru menyusul. Pria dengan senyum lebar itu mengempas kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. "Karin, Sara, Matsuri, dan sekarang Shion. Argh. Kepalaku lama-lama bisa pecah menanggapi ocehan sampah seperti itu."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kupikir teori pohon yang kauciptakan benar, Dobe."

Alih-alih menjawab, Prodigy Uchiha justru memberikan pertanyaan. Menepuk-nepuk bahu sang manajer cukup kuat. Uzumaki Naruto menoleh dengan garis-garis halus tercipta di dahinya. Teori pohon apa? ia berbicara dengan Sasuke menggunakan mata.

"Semakin tinggi pohon semakin kencang pula angin yang menerpa. Bukankah kau yang sering mengajarkanku tentang idiom itu?" kekehan Sasuke melingkupi mobil yang tengah melaju konstan. Mengiringi tepukan di dahi Naruto yang ia lakukan sendiri.

* * *

"Bisa kauhentikan lagu itu, Yamanaka Ino?" Sakura mendelik manakala speaker mobil sang sahabat mendendangkan lagu Uchiha Sasuke. Agaknya ia menyesali keputusan menumpang jika teman merangkap kakak perempuannya tidak jauh berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Ino memutar bola mata jengah, memencet tombol next dari layar touchscreen yang terpampang pada dashboard. "Lagu itu adalah lagu ciptaan Sai untukku jika kau ingin tahu."

Sekarang bola mata Sakura yang berputar. Baiklah. Ia memang mengetahui fakta bahwa Shimura Sai, kekasih sahabatnya, adalah seorang komposer dan penulis lagu jenius. Namun sehebat apa pun karya yang pria itu ciptakan, jika dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke tentu saja Sakura tidak akan sudi repot-repot mendengarkan.

Membiarkan mobil hanya terisi suara merdu Sabaku Gaara, Sakura memilih menelengkan kepala ke kiri, memerhatikan lalu lintas ramai lancar yang ia rindukan. Baru satu bulan tepatnya ia menginjakkan kaki kembali ke Tokyo semua telah berubah lebih dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau harus bertemu dengannya sesekali. Menguji therapymu berhasil atau tidak," Yamanaka Ino membelokkan kemudi ke arah kiri. Sedikit melirik sahabatnya yang mungkin saja berekspresi terkejut.

"Terima kasih. Akan sangat mengesankan jika aku tidak bertemu dengan pria bajingan itu selamanya," tanpa membalikkan posisi, Sakura berujar mantap. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat mencengkeram kemeja kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu betapa sulitnya ia merangkak bangkit setelah keterpurukan itu berlangsung. Tidak dengan sahabatnya, tidak pula dengan orang lain.

Sakura mendesah. Setetes air mata lolos kala memori lama mendadak menyeruak masuk meminta diingat.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Entah mimpi apa yang tengah menyambangi yang jelas beberapa kali gelengan kepala serta jeritan kata tidak menggema. Beberapa detik kemudian mata hitamnya membuka. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh membasahi dahi, membuat rambut hitam kebanggaannya lepek.

Tangan besarnya mengusap wajah. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang pria muda itu menyingkap selimut, berjalan menuju bar kecil yang memang tersedia di rumah pribadinya.

Membuka seluruh laci yang ada, tangannya menggapai-gapai botol Brandy yang menyembul di antara gelas sloki. Membuka penutup ia mengarahkan moncong kecil ke bibirnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan aturan mengenakan sloki agar anggur yang tengah diteguknya memiliki rasa jauh lebih nikmat. Tenggorokannya terbakar namun rasa sesak yang bersarang belum jua enggan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke mengumpat keras menjatuhkan botol Brandy hingga membentur lantai. Seharusnya ia tidak lupa berbelanja alkohol sepulang dari kantor agensi tadi. Namun apa boleh buat, nasi telah menjadi bubur jika ia hanya menyesalinya sekarang.

Mata hitam itu menengok ke arah jam digital yang sengaja ia pasang di meja bar. Pukul dua belas lebih satu menit. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Prodigy Uchiha segera menyambar mantel serta dompet. Ia butuh setidaknya dua botol Brandy lagi.

* * *

Seekor kucing berbulu putih mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang tengah menjelajahi pantry. Pukul setengah satu dini hari. Ia masih tidak bisa terlelap meski date line pekerjaan freelance di studio animator lain telah ia selesaikan satu jam yang lalu.

Setelah mengeluarkan makanan kaleng untuk kucing kesayangannya, ia lantas menyambar botol jus jeruk yang isinya tinggal separuh. "Makanlah, Chiko."

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menduduki kursi, meminum jus, memandangi kucing kesayangannya lalu meminum jus lagi. Ingatannya kembali memutar di mana Ino menyarankan agar ia sesekali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setelah kata-kata itu terekam jelas, otaknya secara otomatis menyangkal dan mengiyakan bersamaan.

 _"Tokyo tidak seluas yang kaupikirkan, Sakura. Mungkin saat ini memang tidak tapi apakah kau tetap yakin tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di hari-hari berikutnya?"_

Sebagian pikiran yang mendiami otaknya mengatakan bahwa Ino benar. Banyak tercipta kemungkinan dirinya akan bertemu dengan Sasuke terlebih ia dan pria itu berada di kota yang sama. Namun sebagian lain memilih tidak percaya. Lagipula bidang mereka berbeda; Sasuke dengan namanya yang dielu-elukan hingga pelosok negeri karena kepiawaiannya bernyanyi sementara ia hanya karyawan biasa di sebuah studio animasi. Tidak-tidak. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Sakura mematut dirinya pada cermin besar. Memerhatikan luka sepanjang tujuh sentimeter yang berada tepat di pinggang kanannya. Luka yang ia dapat tujuh tahun lalu dan ia mati-matian menutupinya hingga sekarang.

Sekelebat memori menyambangi otak, menuntut sang empunya mengingat setiap detail kejadian saksama. Tangan putih itu bergetar, tiba-tiba saja leleh bening telah menganak sungai. Dadanya sesak bagai terhimpit ribuan kerikil kecil. Kaki-kakinya melemas seperti bertransformasi menjadi jelly. Sakura jatuh terduduk membiarkan emosi terlampiaskan oleh tangis.

Ia belum bisa. Sungguh. Ia tidak bisa jika harus bertemu dengan pria yang menghancurkan hidupnya sekali lagi.

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali Sasuke rasa adalah kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retina. Belum pulih seratus persen, prodigy Uchiha sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran wanita yang memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

Seingatnya memang semalam ia menghabiskan dua botol Brandy namun ia masih dalam keadaan sadar dan berhasil keluar dari bar sekadar masuk dalam mobil. Sasuke juga mengingat jelas ia menelungkupkan kepala pada steer, tidak berniat mengemudi sampai esok tiba. Lalu... siapa dan bagaimana wanita tanpa busana ini bisa berakhir dengannya di sini?

Mata hitam itu mengedar, memerhatikan detail ruangan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Dadanya bergemuruh. Sesak tiba-tiba menggelayut memenuhi dinding-dinding hati. Menuruni ranjang hati-hati, segera ia memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai; bercampur pakaian wanita yang masih terlelap.

Tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa melakukan perbuatan ini pada wanita mana pun. Tidak. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi.

Sekali lagi ia menggeleng, menyambar mantel yang tersampir pada gantungan, pergi tanpa memedulikan lagi wanita itu.

Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukannya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Masuk dalam Reventon kebanggaan, ia lantas membenturkan kepala pada steer.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku. Tidak. Melakukannya!" bulir-bulir bening memupuk pada pelupuk mata. Pengelihatannya mengabur.

* * *

"Hei, kulihat kau benar-benar pucat sejak tadi pagi," Uzumaki Naruto mengangsur sepiring sandwich ke hadapan Sasuke. Sejak solois pria itu masuk ke kantor agensi tiga jam lalu keadaannya masih sama; diam dengan muka pucat tanpa menanggapi ocehan siapa pun. Hal itulah yang mendasari Naruto rela mencarikan makanan demi kesehatan pria di hadapannya.

Tidak menanggapi, Sasuke justru melemparkan kepala ke sandaran kursi, mengembus napas dalam-dalam berusaha tetap tenang dalam keadaan apa pun. "Apa menurutmu ada yang ingin menjebakku, Dobe?"

Mata Naruto yang semula fokus pada sandwich di tangan kini beralih menatap pria tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. "Entahlah. Mengapa kau jadi memusingkan hal konyol seperti itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku hanya... merasa tengah dijebak."

"Maksudmu?" kerutan pada dahi Naruto semakin jelas terlihat. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan artis yang sudah ia manajeri empat tahun ini.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Sekali lagi menghela napas berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang tengah bersliweran di otak. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Tidak akan pernah.

Saat pria beriris hitam mencoba terlelap, ia mendengar tapak-tapak kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau membuka mata. Menatap langsung Hatake Kakashi sang pemilik agensi dan beberapa orang asing juga wanita tadi pagi. Manik hitamnya membelalak tak percaya.

Naruto menatap bingung. Kakashi menghela napas.

Inikah mimpi buruk yang selama ini ia pinta?

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

A/N: Hai^^ lama gak mampir buat posting di FFN lagi. Buat semua yang udah rev, favourite & follow di Mafia's Complex atau ceritaku yang lain terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha lebih aktif sekarang. Dan aku bawa fanfic MC lagi wkwk hope u like it, Minna ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ribbon**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **©2016 Sugar Cookies Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya semalam, Sasuke?" Hatake Kakashi, sang pemilik agensi, mencecar tanya. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing dengan laporan-laporan sepihak mengenai artis terbaik agensi tersebut.

Sasuke menggeleng, menatap nyalang wanita yang melingkari tubuhnya tadi pagi serta pria yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik agensi wanita itu. "Aku bersumpah tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku memang dalam kondisi mabuk tapi aku mampu keluar dari bar dan tidur di dalam mobilku."

Baik Kakashi maupun Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung. Kakashi sungguh bimbang harus mempercayai siapa. Sementara Naruto, ia bahkan masih tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu mengisak, menyibak lengan sweater yang ia gunakan demi mempertontonkan bekas merah di kedua pergelangannya. "Kau mencumbuiku di bar dan mengikat tanganku dengan dasimu. Kau membawaku ke hotel dan kau memaksaku menuruti nafsumu. Kau kehilangan kendali. Kau memperkosaku!"

Sasuke membulatkan mata. Tiga pria yang tersisa menatap tak percaya. Beberapa kali gelengan Sasuke layangkan. Ia berani bersumpah tidak melakukan hal segila itu semalam. Sasuke bahkan masih mengingat jelas bagaimana usahanya keluar dari bar dan bersandar pada steer mobil.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Pria itu bangkit, mengitari meja dengan segera menarik kerah sweater sang wanita. "Katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini!"

Wanita yang ada dalam cengkeraman bergetar. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Sasuke justru merasa geli. Wanita ini pasti adalah seorang aktris yang berbakat menangis. Ia pasrah ketika pria pemilik agensi wanita itu melepaskan cengkeraman.

"Jaga sikapmu, Anak Muda. Dan kau, Kakashi. Kami meminta Sasuke segera menikahi Naomi. Demi nama baik kita bersama. Pihak media mungkin sudah mencium kejadian ini."

Wanita serta pria awal empat puluhan meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan Sasuke, Naruto serta Kakashi yang memilih memejamkan mata. Semua terasa begitu tiba-tiba. Begitu mendadak hingga otak jenius pun tidak dapat memikirkan solusi tepat untuk masalah ini.

"Kau harus mempercayaiku. Ada orang yang sengaja menjebakku," Sasuke gusar. "CCTV dalam mobilku bahkan dicuri. Aku yakin ada orang yang sengaja menjebakku."

.

.

Haruno Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa menggambar gudang kosong dengan banyak bercak darah justru membuatnya senang. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta penting bahwa sejujurnya darah ada dalam salah satu daftar hal-hal paling tidak ia suka. Salah satu lagu Sasuke terdengar dari speaker, lalu beberapa fans fanatik yang menjelma menjadi art designer bersamanya mulai menunjukkan ketidakwarasan. Mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat, ia menyelipkan headset di telinga, menghalau suara-suara menjijikan yang kian lama makin menggema.

Aplikasi chatting khusus kantornya berkedip-kedip menandakan cukup banyak pesan yang ia terima. Ia mengembuskan napas maklum. Sudah dipastikan ada kehebohan baru pada divisinya. Lalu seperti biasa, ia akan melihat dan membaca tanpa meninggalkan komentar apa pun.

Sakura tidak pernah dekat dengan teman-teman satu divisinya. Kecuali sang leader yang memberinya tugas atau jadwal check approval. Ia memang mengingat nama serta wajah mereka, namun untuk mengenal, wanita itu tidak seberani yang kaukira.

Lelah dengan ikon yang berkedip tiap detik Sakura membuka notifikasi. Ada enam puluh pesan baru yang belum ia baca. Ia menghela napas. Mereka benar-benar penggosip yang luar biasa.

.

.

Jarum panjang jam menunjuk angka dua belas saat dentang lonceng berbunyi sebanyak lima kali. Pukul lima sore. Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah pada telapak tangan selama beberapa detik. Ia menengadah, tersenyum pada patung Bunda Maria lalu segera melesat pergi. Sudah satu jam tepatnya ia meluapkan tangis, meminta maaf atas dosa yang ia tanggung semenjak tujuh tahun lalu.

Sesungging senyum terpeta manakala manik matanya melihat mobil Ino terparkir rapi di depan studio tempatnya bekerja. Membuka pintu, ia segera masuk seraya mengulas senyum terbaik. "Kursi gereja terlalu nyaman, asal kau tahu," candanya yang hanya dihadiahi tawa hambar Ino.

"Aku percaya padamu," Ino menstarter mobil. Membiarkan Sakura mengutak-atik playlist lagunya. "Kau tahu, kurasa doamu sudah dikabulkan."

Sakura menoleh setelah memencet tombol play. Lantunan lagu So Far Away milik Sai feat Yui menggema dalam mobil. "Doa yang seperti apa?"

"Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan Yui." Decakan Ino membuat Sakura terkekeh. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan berdoa untuk kesengsaraan Sasuke."

Sakura menengok ke arah Ino seraya menghela napas. Menggeleng singkat, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak sampai hati melakukannya berulang-ulang."

Ino ikut menoleh sebentar. Bersama iringan lagu ceritanya mengalir begitu saja. Dimulai pagi ini di mana tiba-tiba Sai mengunjungi apartemennya untuk sarapan bersama. Pria itu bertanya, bahkan mengulangi pertanyaannya acapkali ada kesempatan. Pertanyaan tentang benarkah pria bertalenta seperti Sasuke rela menghancurkan karir yang ia bangun dengan cara seperti ini.

Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Seingatnya pria itu sudah berhenti melakukan hal-hal gila semenjak insiden yang melibatkan sahabatnya tercinta. Setahunya Sasuke juga mengalami trauma dan tidak mampu melakukan hal sekeji itu karena ingatannya selalu tertumbuk pada kejadian pahit tujuh tahun lalu. Dan sekarang, mengapa justru ada kabar simpang siur seperti ini?

Tubuh Sakura mendadak kaku. Sebersit ingatan tujuh tahun lalu berdengung-dengung di kepala. Tidak. Ia menggeleng singkat berusaha mengusir kepingan memori yang tanpa sadar masih membekas.

Biarkan saja. Ia sudah terlalu jauh mendengar nama itu diucapkan. Biarkan saja. Ia tidak mau peduli meski nanti publik yang memuja-muja pria itu berbalik membencinya. Ya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan masalah ini pergi begitu saja tanpa perlu ikut campur tangan.

.

.

Tepat pukul lima lebih dua puluh empat menit sebuah forum diskusi online digemparkan dengan berita mengenai penyanyi pria favorit Jepang yang tengah mencumbui salah satu rekan artis. Beberapa menit kemudian berita itu sudah menjadi headline. Komentar pedas beserta nyinyiran kasar tumpah ruah dalam postingan. Entah sudah berapa kali berita itu dibagikan dengan bumbu-bumbu kritikan cabe. Stasiun televisi tak kalah gempar, pun pula radio yang sahut menyahut menyuarakan berita heboh tersebut.

Sasuke yang tengah berada di kantor agensi memberi tatapan keras. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ada seorang yang benar-benar merencanakan kehancuran karirnya dengan sangat baik.

Foto-foto yang diunggah pada media tidak lain hanya foto rekayasa. Satu-satunya yang asli hanya sebuah foto ketika ia tengah menikmati alkohol. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ada seorang yang sengaja membuntutinya, menyamai pakaian juga model rambutnya lalu mencumbui wanita itu. Wanita yang sejujurnya tidak pernah ia ketahui asal usulnya.

Dan unjuk rasa di depan kantor yang memekakkan telinga sungguh membuatnya jengah. Berita itu sudah berkembang menjadi gosip. Bahkan pihak agensi sang wanita telah melakukan klarifikasi tentunya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dilebih-lebihkan. Publik beralih simpati, nama wanita itu melambung cepat bagai roket, lalu Sasuke terancam tidak bisa melanjutkan karirnya.

Ia menghela napas lelah. Bukan masalah jika ia harus berhenti dari bidang yang ia suka. Bukan pula masalah jika ia harus dibenci publik dengan cara sekeji ini. Toh, ia sendiri sudah menantikan kapan tepatnya mendapatkan balasan atas dosa yang ia perbuat tujuh tahun lalu. Toh sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dikejar-kejar rasa bersalah karena tak mampu mencari keberadaan orang yang pernah ia sakiti.

Biarlah publik membencinya. Biarlah publik meludahi maupun menggumam sumpah serapah padanya. Biarlah. Ia tidak akan menyetujui ide konyol pemilik agensi wanita itu demi membersihkan namanya.

.

.

Kakashi memijat pelipis yang terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Rin, sang istri sekaligus orang kepercayaannya di kantor, baru saja memberikan laporan mengenai penurunan saham yang cukup signifikan. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke begitu saja. Pria Hatake bahkan sudah hafal sifat Sasuke luar dalam. Jika artis terbaik agensinya sudah berkata tidak, maka ia benar-benar jujur dengan pernyataannya.

Hanya masalahnya, siapa dalang dan mengapa ia mengincar Sasuke-lah yang menjadi beban di otak Kakashi. Embusan napas kasar terdengar. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi masalah ini.

"Keluarkan saja aku dari agensi. Alihkan perhatian publik dengan boy groupmu yang baru." Sasuke masuk begitu saja ke ruang pribadi Kakashi. Menghempaskan bobot tubuh di kursi yang tersedia, ia kembali berujar, "Aku tidak akan menerima tawaran agensi itu demi nama baikku. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa ini hanya rekayasa. Aku benar-benar dijebak dan kumohon keluarkan aku dari agensimu. Ini satu-satunya cara agar sahammu tidak mengalami penurunan terus menerus."

Kakashi menatap pria di hadapannya saksama. Ia mendesah, menggeleng singkat lalu semua mengalir begitu saja. Ketakutan dan keresahannya bukan semata karena perusahaan, melainkan rekan kerja, teman yang ia kenal sejak lama yaitu Sasuke sendiri. Kakashi takut jika karir Sasuke kandas begitu saja padahal ia tahu betul bagaimana perjuangan Pria Uchiha mendapatkan kesuksesan. Belum lagi cemooh juga caci maki yang akan ia terima dari masyarakat luar.

Unjuk rasa di depan kantor jadi bukti. Pemberitaan silih berganti jadi saksi. Tuduhan berat tetap ada pada Sasuke dan tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Namun sekali lagi Sasuke hanya tersenyum, memberikan senyuman hangat seribu arti untuk sang pemilik agensi.

Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana selanjutnya hal ini akan berlangsung. Ia tidak tahu lagi sudah sejelek apa namanya di depan publik. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak bisa terus saja diam di tempat. Ia seharusnya lebih berani mengakui semuanya meski ia tahu tidak akan ada orang yang percaya. Menghela napas berat, Sasuke kembali tersenyum meyakinkan diri.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta pada-Mu untuk menghukum orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Tapi, apakah ini bentuk ganjaran yang Engkau berikan, Tuhan?" Sakura menggumam di tengah kebaktian. Jiwanya terombang-ambing mendengar berita mengejutkan mengenai Sasuke. Di satu sisi ia membenarkan bahwa sudah sepantasnya pria sebrengsek itu mendapatkan balasan setimpal, sementara di sisi lain, dirinya sangat menentang hal ini terjadi.

Tidak masuk akal. Kalimat itu acap kali terngiang di otaknya. Tidak mungkin jika Sasuke melakukan hal sekeji itu mengingat sahabatnya juga menyaksikan betapa terpuruknya Sasuke setelah peristiwa tujuh tahun lalu. Tidak mungkin seseorang melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Dan bagian terpenting dari itu semua, Sasuke belum juga memunculkan diri pada publik sekadar mengklarifikasi segala tuduhan yang berlaku.

Sakura tidak berempati pada Sasuke, namun entah kenapa emosinya begitu stabil melihat sekelilingnya membicarakan pria itu. Di kantor bahkan ia tidak memakai headset ketika penggemar-penggemar fanatik pria itu menangis tersedu-sedu membicarakan Sasuke. Tidak ada letupan manakala nama Sasuke diteriakkan begitu kuat. Bahkan reaksinya tetap saja datar dan semakin ingin tahu.

Wanita Haruno selalu saja menggeleng, menepis sisi baru yang tiba-tiba saja bangkit di saat seperti ini. Namun sekeras apa pun usahanya mengelak, nyatanya ia tetap mendengarkan. Ia tetap mengamati meski hanya diam.

"Akankah dia mengalami guncangan hebat seperti yang kualami dulu?"

.

.

Sinar perak bulan menelusup dari celah-celah gordyn setengah terbuka. Sepoi bayu malam membelai paras Sakura yang tengah mengamati dunia luar melalui jendela apartemennya. Berteman kucing dalam pangkuan, pikirannya melalang buana tanpa mampu ia hentikan. Bahkan hingga pukul satu dini hari matanya tetap tidak bisa terlelap meski hanya beberapa menit.

Berbagai pikiran abstrak berkecamuk di kepala. Ingatan yang ini, fakta yang itu, dan semuanya bergelung menjadi satu. Dadanya sesak namun tangis tak jua turun padahal hanya itu satu-satunya penawar terbaik yang ia punya.

Sakura membelai kucing kesayangannya. Bersenandung lirih sebuah lagu yang entah sejak kapan ia hafal. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke yang terasa menguliti dirinya. Sebuah lagu permintaan maaf yang Ino sebut-sebut lagu yang ia nyanyikan untuk Sakura.

Awalnya ia memang tidak peduli, namun ketika tanpa sengaja ia mendengar keseluruhan lagu yang dimaksud, jantungnya terasa terbakar. Bolehkah ia berbesar hati Sasuke akan meminta maaf padanya?

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sasuke. Pikirkan dirimu. Kau lupa jika talk show itu mengundang audiens?" Naruto menatap Sasuke beberapa detik sebelum kembali fokus ke jalan. Ia sungguh terkejut mendapati Sasuke menyanggupi jadwal tampil di salah satu talk show.

Tidak masalah jika saja yang dibicarakan proyek album baru yang beberapa bulan lagi akan diluncurkan, tapi jika undangan talk show mendadak saat masalah Sasuke tengah diekspos besar-besaran tentu saja Naruto tidak akan pernah mengizinkan. Pasti ada oknum haters yang mendasari diundangnya Sasuke. Atau ada orang yang sengaja ingin menjatuhkan sang Uchiha melalui acara yang kurang dua jam lagi akan tayang tersebut.

Sasuke mendesah, mengantongi kembali ponsel. "Aku tahu yang terbaik untukku sendiri, Dobe. Aku tidak bisa terus bersembunyi seperti ini. Mereka ingin aku keluar, mereka ingin aku menanggung malu. Jadi, kita ikuti saja permainan ini."

Naruto menghela napas berat. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran artis yang telah ia manajeri selama tiga tahun ini. Memutuskan untuk tidak mendebat pria kepala batu di kursi belakang, dengan berat hati ia berujar, "Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu."

.

.

"Setelah ini giliran Anda, Sasuke-san." Salah satu crew menjemput Sasuke di ruang ganti. Mengangguk, ia lantas mengekori sang wanita yang pipinya bersemu merah entah karena apa. Ia menghela napas.

Jantungnya bahkan tidak berdetak menyakitkan meski tahu akhirnya ia akan diperolok. Bahkan sikapnya tenang, terlalu tenang untuk ukuran artis yang terkena skandal. Setelah namanya diseru, Sasuke berjalan sembari memamerkan senyum seperti biasa. Menduduki kursi setelah salah satu pembawa acara mempersilakan.

Basa-basi, menjaga image, berusaha tertarik dengan topik pembahasan meski sejatinya bintang tamu lain tak ubahnya para netizen berotak dangkal. Sasuke hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Membiarkan pembahasan mengalir hingga titik yang Sasuke inginkan. Jika seorang yang ingin menjatuhkannya memiliki rencana, ia juga memiliki kejutan spesial untuk mereka. Seringai Sasuke disamarkan dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Lalu, apa tanggapanmu mengenai berita yang sejak kemarin pagi heboh dibicarakan?" sang pembawa acara akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat pamungkas. Senyum Sasuke masih terpeta, seolah pembicaraan tersebut tak ubahnya gosip tak berujung netizen yang dalam hitungan detik hilang.

"Berita itu lucu dan sangat konyol. Mengapa netizen yang biasanya jeli terlihat begitu mudah dikelabuhi?" Sasuke menyangkal dengan sangat tenang. Beberapa audiens berteriak, memberikan sumpah serapah pada Sasuke.

Saat sang pembawa acara hendak memberi pertanyaan kembali berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba memanas, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menjeda, "Aku sengaja meminta pihak agensiku untuk tidak mengonfirmasi apa pun karena memang aku tidak bersalah. Seseorang bisa saja meniru gaya rambut juga pakaianku lalu mencumbui wanita itu di saat aku berusaha keluar dari bar di sisi lain. CCTV bar tidak sebanyak yang kukira dan bahkan tempat yang kulalui agar bisa sampai di mobilku tidak ada CCTV sama sekali."

" _Kau pembohong ulung!"_

 _"Kau berbakat akting sehingga mengarang cerita!"_

Banyak cacian terlontar namun Sasuke tetap memberikan senyuman. Sejujurnya ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak namun diurungkan. Bukan waktunya ia meminta belas kasihan orang-orang bermuka dua. Bukan saatnya ia terus berlindung meski sejatinya ia tidak pernah bersalah.

"Aku tidak pernah berakting. Menerima tawaran bermain drama pun aku tidak pernah. Dan satu lagi, seorang yang bersalah tidak bisa berdiri dan berbicara setenang ini pada kalian."

Satu gelas air minum dilempar tepat di baju Sasuke. Disusul beberapa benda lain melayang mengenai tubuhnya. Sasuke tetap tersenyum, tidak ada gentar tercipta. Ia tetap tenang, setenang saat pertama kali memasuki ruangan.

"Aku tidak meminta simpati publik dengan pengakuanku tadi. Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak aku tidak peduli," Sasuke mengedarkan pandang. "Mungkin seseorang di luar sana menginginkan karirku hancur dan membuatku malu karena sudah tidak laku di pasaran. Karena itu aku mengajukan pengunduran diri pada agensiku. Dan sekarang, aku mengumumkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke berhenti menjadi penyanyi."

.

.

 _"... Uchiha Sasuke berhenti menjadi penyanyi."_

Sakura berhenti menatap layar datar yang terpampang pada gedung televisi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya mengepal menatap Sasuke tidak melakukan perlawanan saat audiens membrutal melempari tubuhnya dengan gelas plastik. Netranya bahkan tidak mampu berhenti, terus saja menatap hingga Sasuke memberi penghormatan lalu keluar begitu saja. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Sasuke? Pertanyaan itu menyentil hati Sakura setelah kaki-kakinya memilih beranjak.

Ia sedang melakukan perjalanan malam hari menikmati gemerlap kota. Didasari rindu sekaligus rasa tertampar, ia merasa tercubit mengingat fakta bahwa dirinya tidak pernah keluar mengamati sekitar kecuali bekerja.

Salah satu stand penjual bakso ikan menggoda perutnya. Ia lantas menghampiri, membeli beberapa tusuk lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sejauh kaki melangkah ia terus mengulas senyum bahkan tak jarang mengamati beberapa stand penjual yang ia lewati. Hingga tanpa sadar ia telah berjalan terlalu jauh dan bakso ikan serta beberapa camilan yang tadi ia beli telah tandas.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sasuke."

Dua manik matanya membulat mendengar suara tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tepat lima belas meter di depan, Sasuke bersama sang manajer hendak menaiki van. Belum sempat keterkejutannya pulih, mata Sasuke bergulir ke arahnya. Membuat tubuh Sakura mendadak kaku saat pria itu berjalan mendekat.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, Sakura mengajak tubuhnya berlari sekencang mungkin. Tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Tidak. Ia tidak mau tertangkap dan berakhir seperti orang gila yang berteriak-teriak di jalan.

"Berpikir, berpikir," gumamnya dalam hati. Mengingat di ujung jalan terdapat lorong sempit, segera saja Sakura masuk tanpa melihat ke belakang. Ia berlindung di samping drum bekas dengan napas tak beraturan.

Tepukan ringan di bahu memberi respon cepat, menjalar hingga tubuhnya kembali kaku. Dengan hati-hati ia menoleh, berusaha mensugesti pikiran dengan hal-hal positif. Saat mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna oniks, ia tahu ucapan Ino akhirnya terwujud. Sekali lagi, Sasuke benar-benar bertemu dengannya.

 _ **To Be Continued..**_


End file.
